Marvel Versus Capcom 3: Reflections
by Lordriochi
Summary: With MVC3 having a lack of a storyline, instead we shall see the reflections and thoughts of several Marvel and Capcom characters as they fight  each other and amongst themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel Versus Capcom 3: Reflections

AN: I do not own Marvel or Capcom, or any of their characters.

Ryu's Reflections:

Once again I am called to the lull of battle. It is never an easy journey for my endless quest. It has only been one year after the latest Street Fighter tournament, and now I am challenged once again. For some odd reason, I vaguely remember fighting in these battles against ourselves and some of these warriors over years ago, but this time, the battle grounds feels shifted. There are now new and old faces fighting for our world, just as in the mysterious world has chosen their fighters as well. It feels like we are all manipulated to fight by greater beings. Even if I cannot purge the thought, I feel a great aura surrounding this world with ominous intentions, similar to Akuma's. The aura is unnatural, constantly rifting in my spirit like a storm. Whenever I try to meditate, I see in my visions, a horned demonic presence glowing of darkness. It shrouded me in its evil, forcing me to see… horrible images. I see faces of countless beings beyond our world, etched in terror. The images were then blackened into darkness, with the horned demon beginning to crush me with its fog, forcing me to transform into…

"NO!"

Ryu snapped out of his meditative state. He was sweating profusely, and breathed heavily. A stocky man in a suit of armor barged into Ryu's quarters. He was armed with a short lance.

"Sir Ryu, what was the commotion about?" The red bearded man yelled out. For a smaller person, he certainly had a loud voice.

"Arthur-san, it was nothing. I just had a terrible vision."

"A terrible vision, are you sure you are alright?" Arthur was puzzled, cocked up one of his fiery eyebrows. Ryu nodded to his shorter comrade, allowing the wary adventurer leave the small room.

Ryu thought to himself about his vision. Though he will fight to defeat worthy foes in his quest, would his power of Hadou truly be enough to face the impeding evil?


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine's Reflections

Call me a cynic, but it just gets better and better. A lot of my fellow mutants call me a pessimist, I am sure they know the truth about my cynicism. I have dealt with boats full of shit all my life. Although I have lived well beyond what most people believe is the limit for humans, I have no damn idea what the hell is going on right now in what we call our home.

For some reason, rifts opened up all over. I just found one where I just opened up my stash of beer in the fridge. A blast of some supernatural energy roasted my skin off before I could react. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary wrapped up in bundles of bandages. It took five hours to re grow my melted skin. It was strange, why was my healing factor so dampened? For such injuries like these, my body would regenerate within 5 minutes tops. Hank told me that the residual stuff in my bloodstream was a sort of plasma made from the rip in our world. I didn't really get what he meant. Science was not my biggest strong suit anyway. Anyway, Hank said the energy was not harmful, but it would cause side effects in my body, like increased metabolism, increased rage, and insomnia. When I asked how long I was out, he said 50 days.

60 days ago:

"50 days? What the hell happened when I was out, Hank?" Wolverine shouted out in confusion to his old friend.

"Perhaps this will help, Logan. This is most recent news about what is going on."

Beast dropped a newspaper onto Wolverine's lap. Picking it up, he read the headlines.

"Return of otherworldly invaders? Hank, you don't mean…"

"Yes Logan, they have returned. Several of X Men have been mobilized, but I am not sure of their fates." Wolverine scrunched up his frown. He was all too familiar with those fighters. It was the same routine he knew all too well. Apparently during two times in the past, both the worlds, of the invaders, and their world were fused together into one, and they were all going to fight to the last team of three to gain some prize of power. Sounded like a blockbuster movie, but this was all too real.

"Hank, is there anyway to contact any of them right now?"

"Sadly no, Logan, there is no communications and the power lines are out. We can't use the Blackbird either." Logan sighed mechanically.

"Just great, we have no transportation, the whole team is missing and we have no way to communicate with them." Wolverine prepared to get up.

"Logan, stop. It is best we go together." Logan got off the bed fully, facing Hank.

"United we stand, and divided we fall? Fuck it Hank. Look how well it looked for the rest of the team." Wolverine walked out of the infirmary ward without a word.

Currently:

As I smoke my last cigar, I will record my last words. The name's Logan, I am the best at what I do. What I do isn't the prettiest thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Morrigan's reflections

It was been while since I departed my kingdom of the dark, it is quite an experience to return back out in the human world. Oh what fun is to have with these mortals! They are so gullible and petty. Just a little flirt and they end up in an affair with yours truly! I won't blame them. I am the long reigning queen of the succubae of course. Back in my glory days, I had lustful orgies of draining life energy from hundreds of men over centuries of human history! But once you get over fifty hundred years, a succubus with an appetite like mine becomes more insatiable. When I was invited to a different world full of caped heroes, I helped myself in the mortals' little brawls.

Selfish squabbles really, but either way, I had my fill of soul energy from these humans. When there was a massive disruption in the realm of Makai, mysterious machines and intruders came. Armies of mechanical behemoths threatened my reign. Naturally, I fought against the intruding army, as I would not allow usurpers take my throne. However, despite my overwhelming demonic abilities, the hordes were pushing my armies back. My people were not truly unified, which had weakened the defense of my homeland. I needed soul energy to quench my exhaustion and the best source was from human souls.

It would be very simple to drain them of their souls. As a succubus, I am gifted with the ability to shapeshift. With that talent, I read the mind of my prey, discovering who was their in their hearts. Even the most stoic and reserved boys and girls had a naughty side. When I came to the Mortal World, I realized that the various heroes and villains have chosen sides, they were fighting among themselves! It was puzzling at first, but I felt an unusual feeling of energy in the atmosphere, very similar to the odd power in Makai. Against my better judgement, I decided to join a group to participate in the fights. I was bored, and I wanted to have some fun for once. Now who was the trio that I decided to go along with? I joined with the girl Kinney and that enigmatic warrior, Zero. Both were quite dull.

My charms were useless against that Zero. He was like those machines which invaded my homeland. No heart and no soul. He is an admirable fighter, being much focused on his training. However, although I cannot read his mind, I sense that he is hiding his past from me. He had stated that he was from the future in this world, but nothing more. What kind of past would such a strange machine have?

As for Kinney, oh, she is a very feisty girl! She's also very aggressive, like her father, Wolverine. She even had his feral eyes, how adorable! I find that she's antisocial, an introverted person who only expresses herself through the throes of combat. I know that she has a troubled mind. I feel the need to help her; such a uptight girl should be having fun at her age! My influence on X-23 is limited as if she is preventing me from fully accessing anymore from her mind. No matter, this mental barrier will be breached, and this girl will finally feel love.


End file.
